An essential semiconductor device is semiconductor memory, such as a random access memory (RAM) device. A RAM device allows the user to execute both read and write operations on its memory cells. Typical examples of RAM devices include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and static random access memory (SRAM).
DRAM is a specific category of RAM containing an array of individual memory cells, where each cell includes a capacitor for holding a charge and a transistor for accessing the charge held in the capacitor. The transistor is often referred to as the access transistor or the transfer device of the DRAM cell.
FIG. 1 illustrates a portion of a DRAM memory circuit containing two neighboring DRAM cells 100. Each cell 100 contains a storage capacitor 140 and an access field effect transistor or transfer device 120. For each cell, one side of the storage capacitor 140 is connected to a reference voltage (illustrated as a ground potential for convenience purposes). The other side of the storage capacitor 140 is connected to the drain of the transfer device 120. The gate of the transfer device 120 is connected to a signal known in the art as a word line 180. The source of the transfer device 120 is connected to a signal known in the art as a bit line 160 (also known in the art as a digit line). With the memory cell 100 components connected in this manner, it is apparent that the word line 180 controls access to the storage capacitor 140 by allowing or preventing the signal (representing a logic “0” or a logic “1”) carried on the bit line 160 to be written to or read from the storage capacitor 140. Thus, each cell 100 contains one bit of data (i.e., a logic “0” or logic “1”).
In FIG. 2 a DRAM circuit 240 is illustrated. The DRAM 240 contains a memory array 242, row and column decoders 244, 248 and a sense amplifier circuit 246. The memory array 242 consists of a plurality of memory cells 200 (constructed as illustrated in FIG. 1) whose word lines 280 and bit lines 260 are commonly arranged into rows and columns, respectively. The bit lines 260 of the memory array 242 are connected to the sense amplifier circuit 246, while its word lines 280 are connected to the row decoder 244. Address and control signals are input on address/control lines 261 into the DRAM 240 and connected to the column decoder 248, sense amplifier circuit 246 and row decoder 244 and are used to gain read and write access, among other things, to the memory array 242.
The column decoder 248 is connected to the sense amplifier circuit 246 via control and column select signals on column select lines 262. The sense amplifier circuit 246 receives input data destined for the memory array 242 and outputs data read from the memory array 242 over input/output (I/O) data lines 263. Data is read from the cells of the memory array 242 by activating a word line 280 (via the row decoder 244), which couples all of the memory cells corresponding to that word line to respective bit lines 260, which define the columns of the array. One or more bit lines 260 are also activated. When a particular word line 280 and bit lines 260 are activated, the sense amplifier circuit 246 connected to a bit line column detects and amplifies the data bit transferred from the storage capacitor of the memory cell to its bit line 260 by measuring the potential difference between the activated bit line 260 and a reference line which may be an inactive bit line. The operation of DRAM sense amplifiers is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,627,785; 5,280,205; and 5,042,011, all assigned to Micron Technology Inc., and incorporated by reference herein.
The memory cells of dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) are comprised of two main components, a field-effect transistor (FET) and a capacitor which functions as a storage element. The need to increase the storage capability of semiconductor memory devices has led to the development of very large scale integrated (VLSI) cells which provides a substantial increase in component density. As component density has increased, cell capacitance has had to be decreased because of the need to maintain isolation between adjacent devices in the memory array. However, reduction in memory cell capacitance reduces the electrical signal output from the memory cells, making detection of the memory cell output signal more difficult. Thus, as the density of DRAM devices increases, it becomes more and more difficult to obtain reasonable storage capacity.
As DRAM devices are projected as operating in the gigabit range, the ability to form such a large number of storage capacitors requires smaller areas. However, this conflicts with the requirement for larger capacitance because capacitance is proportional to area. Moreover, the trend for reduction in power supply voltages results in stored charge reduction and leads to degradation of immunity to alpha particle induced soft errors, both of which require that the storage capacitance be even larger.
In order to meet the high density requirements of VLSI cells in DRAM cells, some manufacturers are utilizing DRAM memory cell designs based on non-planar capacitor structures, such as complicated stacked capacitor structures and deep trench capacitor structures. Although non-planar capacitor structures provide increased cell capacitance, such arrangements create other problems that affect performance of the memory cell. For example, trench capacitors are fabricated in trenches formed in the semiconductor substrate, the problem of trench-to-trench charge leakage caused by the parasitic transistor effect between adjacent trenches is enhanced. Moreover, the alpha-particle component of normal background radiation can generate hole-electron pairs in the silicon substrate which functions as one of the storage plates of the trench capacitor. This phenomenon will cause a charge stored within the affected cell capacitor to rapidly dissipate, resulting in a soft error.
Another approach has been to provide DRAM cells having a dynamic gain. These memory cells are commonly referred to as gain cells. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,530 discloses a two-transistor gain-type dynamic random access memory cell. The memory cell includes two field-effect transistors, one of the transistors functioning as write transistor and the other transistor functioning as a data storage transistor. The storage transistor is capacitively coupled via an insulating layer to the word line to receive substrate biasing by capacitive coupling from the read word line. This gain cell arrangement requires a word line, a bit or data line, and a separate power supply line which is a disadvantage, particularly in high density memory structures.
The inventor has previously disclosed a DRAM gain cell using two transistors. (See generally, L. Forbes, “Merged Transistor Structure for Gain Memory Cell,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,014, issued 24 Mar. 1998, continuation granted as U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,351, issued 27 Apr. 1999). A number of other gain cells have also been disclosed. (See generally, Sunouchi et al., “A self-Amplifying (SEA) Cell for Future High Density DRAMs,” Ext. Abstracts of IEEE Int. Electron Device Meeting, pp. 465-468 (1991); M. Terauchi et al., “A Surrounding Gate Transistor (SGT) Gain Cell for Ultra High Density DRAMS,” VLSI Tech. Symposium, pp. 21-22 (1993); S. Shukuri et al., “Super-Low-Voltage Operation of a Semi-Static Complementary Gain RAM Memory Cell,” VLSI Tech. Symposium pp. 23-24 (1993); S. Shukuri et al., “A Complementary Gain Cell Technology for Sub-1V Supply DRAMs,” Ext. Abs. of IEEE Int. Electron Device Meeting, pp. 1006-1009 (1992); S. Shukuri et al., “A Semi-Static Complementary Gain Cell Technology for Sub-1 V Supply DRAM's,” IEEE Trans. on Electron Devices, Vol. 41, pp. 926-931 (1994); H. Wann and C. Hu, “A Capacitorless DRAM Cell on SOI Substrate,” Ext. Abs. IEEE Int. Electron Devices Meeting, pp. 635-638; W. Kim et al., “An Experimental High-Density DRAM Cell with a Built-in Gain Stage,” IEEE J. of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 29, pp. 978-981 (1994); W. H. Krautschneider et al., “Planar Gain Cell for Low Voltage Operation and Gigabit Memories,” Proc. VLSI Technology Symposium, pp. 139-140 (1995); D. M. Kenney, “Charge Amplifying trench Memory Cell,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,689, 13 Nov. 1990; M. Itoh, “Semiconductor memory element and method of fabricating the same,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,530, 15 Jun. 1993; W. H. Krautschneider et al., “Process for the Manufacture of a high density Cell Array of Gain Memory Cells,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,783, 3 May 1994; C. Hu et al., “Capacitorless DRAM device on Silicon on Insulator Substrate,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,513, 5 Sep. 1995; S. K. Banerjee, “Method of making a Trench DRAM cell with Dynamic Gain,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,607, 19 Nov. 1991; S. K. Banerjee, “Trench DRAM cell with Dynamic Gain,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,811, 12 Mar. 1991; Lim et al., “Two transistor DRAM cell,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,986, 16 Jun. 1992).
Recently a one transistor gain cell has been reported as shown in FIG. 3. (See generally, T. Ohsawa et al., “Memory design using one transistor gain cell on SOI,” IEEE Int. Solid State Circuits Conference, San Francisco, 2002, pp. 152-153). FIG. 3 illustrates a portion of a DRAM memory circuit containing two neighboring gain cells, 301 and 303. Each gain cell, 301 and 303, is separated from a substrate 305 by a buried oxide layer 307. The gain cells, 301 and 303, are formed on the buried oxide 307 and thus have a floating body, 309-1 and 309-2 respectively, separating a source region 311 (shared for the two cells) and a drain region 313-1 and 313-2. A bit/data line 315 is coupled to the drain regions 313-1 and 313-2 via bit contacts, 317-1 and 317-2. A ground source 319 is coupled to the source region 311. Wordlines or gates, 321 -1 and 321-2, oppose the floating body regions 309-1 and 309-2 and are separated therefrom by a gate oxide, 323-1 and 323-2.
In the gain cell shown in FIG. 3 a floating body, 309-1 and 309-2, back gate bias is used to modulate the threshold voltage and consequently the conductivity of the NMOS transistor in each gain cell. The potential of the back gate body, 309-1 and 309-2, is made more positive by avalanche breakdown in the drain regions, 313-1 and 313-2, and collection of the holes generated by the body, 309-1 and 309-2. A more positive potential or forward bias applied to the body, 309-1 and 309-2, decreases the threshold voltage and makes the transistor more conductive when addressed. Charge storage is accomplished by this additional charge stored on the floating body, 309-1 and 309-2. Reset is accomplished by forward biasing the drain-body n-p junction diode to remove charge from the body.
Still, there is a need in the art for a memory cell structure for dynamic random access memory devices, which produces a large amplitude output signal without significantly increasing the size of the memory cell to improve memory densities.